


Spitting Image

by multifandomhomo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!Remus, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Gentle Dom, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Mild Painplay, Mild Pet Play, Multi, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub!Sirius, Threesome - M/M/M, a lil bit of gay panic, established wolfstar, i tried to be sexy but it's still got some humour oops, mild size kink, polyjuice body switching, sub!james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhomo/pseuds/multifandomhomo
Summary: James needs to make Sirius pay for his latest prank, and he's got the best idea. He has his plan down perfectly, has stolen polyjuice and collected a bit of hair. Now all he has to do is turn into Sirius. One thing he didn't account for: His best friends being in a secret relationship, and himself being pulled in. He's not complaining, though.For kinkfest 2018, showcasing: Polyjuice Body Switching.





	Spitting Image

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! I wanna thank Leia (DIYDrarry) for being the BEST prompter I could possibly imagine and making this the most fun experience ever. Also, Kris (deathishauntedbyhumans), you're an amazing beta and I love you. Gigi, your enthusiasm for this fic has made it a joy to write as well. And of course the kinkfest mods for making this possible, I love you!!!! 
> 
> Anyways, here you go, probably my favourite thing I've ever written. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (There's a moment of somewhat dubious consent in this fic, though it doesn't seem huge to me and James' enthusiasm through the rest of this fic makes up for it, but there's a somewhat spoilery warning in the end notes, just in case!)

This was going to be the best prank ever. James knew it. 

He’d planned everything out meticulously to get Sirius back for turning his blankets to water last week. In the middle of the night, too! What a dick. Now, James was going to make him pay. It had been easy to get some of his hair, with the amount he shed in the shower. It was obviously his, as well, long as shit and black as... something that was really black. Stealing some polyjuice wasn’t hard either. Finding an ugly girl with a crush on Sirius was just as easy. He’d make her think Sirius loved her, and then the real Sirius would have to deal with the consequences. Sure, it was a bit shitty to the girl, but she’d understand for the joke, obviously. It was all in good fun.

Sirius was in detention, he’d complained about it enough, and it was one with Kettleburn, so James knew he’d be in there for at least a few hours, tending to the animals and doing some useless busywork. He waited for a short while after Sirius left before drinking the potion in the bathroom. He immediately made a face at the taste. Whoever had invented this couldn’t throw in something to mask that? An oversight. He shook his head, trying not to gag, but soon recovered and looked up into the mirror.

He.... wow. He looked a lot like Sirius. Just like Sirius. A spitting image, really. Everything was blurry and James squinted, reaching up to take his glasses off. He could see without them, which was somehow a shock, even though he knew Sirius didn’t need them. He touched his face, ran a hand through his hair, nudged at his somewhat softer than usual belly. This was perhaps the weirdest thing he’d ever felt. He was shorter, and his robes brushed the floor, so he quickly stripped down to his boxers and pushed off his now-loose shoes, grabbing the ones he’d taken from Sirius’ drawers. 

Before he put those on, though, he paused for a moment, staring at himself again. James couldn’t really help being curious. It wasn’t like he’d been in someone else’s body before. And Sirius was, well.... different. A lot paler than James, for starters, though most people were. A bit stockier, too, and obviously shorter, though it was strange to be looking at the mirror from such a different angle. And, well... James couldn’t help himself from pushing his pants down, just for a moment. And when he did... okay. Alright.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t occasionally changed in the same room, since they had shared a dorm and bathroom for seven whole years now, as well as living at James’ over breaks for several summers now. So James had seen Sirius’ dick. But those were fleeting, occasional, accidental glances. This was staring, close up, in detail. And James was a bit jealous despite himself, really. He reached a hand down to touch it, compare Sirius to his own size, before stopping himself. No. That was weird. 

James quickly slid his pants back on, and then dressed in his stolen robes, remembering the time limit. That was helpful, he looked nearly exactly like Sirius now. His expression was different, but he put on a smirk and didn’t think he looked too bad. Now, it was time for the fun part.

James headed out of the dorms, striding confidently towards the Ravenclaw tower. He intended to wait for a Ravenclaw student to walk by and ask for one of them to get the girl he had chosen. He was sure it would work, as most girls seemed to swoon over Sirius. But James decided to take the slower, more secluded route there, just in case he saw someone who knew Sirius well, or a professor who knew he should be in detention. He didn’t want to get his cover blown before the prank was even set up. 

James was walking down an empty corridor, so he didn’t expect anything. He stayed close to the wall, as he generally liked to, and made his way past a couple of cupboards. He paid them no mind, didn’t notice the one beside him opening until he was being pulled into it. He stood shocked, mouth open and confused at the sudden change in scene, when someone attached their lips to his: quite forcefully, in fact. James’ eyes widened and he pulled back the tiniest bit, but his head only hit the back of the cupboard and the ravishing continued.

And.... wow. Fuckin’ wow. It was too dark and the person was too close to see, but whoever it was, they knew how to kiss. The tongue in his mouth was dominant but not uncomfortable, and was taking him apart excellently. James wondered if he should push whoever it was away, protest, or even fight back for the upper hand he usually had when he kissed but... Something stopped him. Something held him back. He still didn’t quite respond, but he did let his mouth stay lax and open, the tongue pressing against his own and drawing a soft moan from him.

But then the mouth pulled away from his own and settled back on James’ jaw and neck, and... That was stubble. That was absolutely stubble. A boy was kissing him. That shocked James back into reality; his hands landed on a shockingly hard and flat chest, and he nudged the person away, eyes blinking to see them in the dark light. 

His mouth fell open even further as none other than Remus Lupin was staring back at him. 

Remus. Why in the.... Why was Remus looking at him, with a slightly confused head tilt and a red face? Why had Remus pulled him into the cupboard? Why had Remus snogged him senseless? And since when was Remus such a good kisser?

“What’s wrong, Sirius?” Remus asked him quietly, his hand suddenly on James’ cheek, and, well... shit. This didn’t seem out of the blue. This seemed like it had happened before. Like it was planned and... James stared at Remus, at his worried eyes and somewhat creased brow, as his hand gently cupped his cheek and his thumb gently stroked over his cheek, and...

The door to the cupboard opened. Light flooded into the small space, and James blinked out at it, too shocked to even be worried about who was there. Although he should have been.

None other than the real Sirius was standing in the doorway, staring at the two of them, his mouth hanging open and his eyebrows arching up in shock. And then Remus was looking between Sirius and his spitting image, his hand dropping from James’ cheek. And James was looking back and forth, eyes going wide for a moment.

Then words were spilling from his mouth before he could even think of them. “What? Who’s that? Moony, why is there another me?” James knew it probably wasn’t the smartest thing to say, that he wouldn’t be able to pull it off for long if questioned, but his brain just spat out the words and his mouth couldn’t stop them, for some stupid reason. 

The real Sirius seemed confused for a long moment, looking to Remus, but Remus’ expression was quickly replaced by a smirk. A very confident smirk, directed completely and utterly at James now. 

“Really, you’re the real one, then?” The werewolf hummed, a hand coming up to James’ cheek, a long finger running down his face. James gulped.

James tried not to melt against the wall, standing as strong as his legs would allow. But he couldn’t back down. He was a strong heterosexual man and he wouldn’t bow under just a few words and a touch from one of his best, and decidedly male, friends. Despite his better judgement, he decided to keep going. “Of course I am. That must be an apparition or something.”

Remus looked back at him and glanced over at Sirius. He was still smirking when he focused his attention on James again. “Then you wouldn’t mind answering a question for me, would you?”

James glanced over at Sirius, whose eyes suddenly widened a little, then back at Remus. Sure, this could blow his cover, but he knew everything about Sirius, right? He could answer it. He nodded.

Remus looked entirely too amused when he answered. “What did you wear all of today?” The werewolf said, completely composed.

James stared back at him, confused. He glanced at Sirius. Sirius just appeared to be wearing his robes, though he did shuffle briefly at the mention of it. James frowned and stared at Remus, still in front of him and still looking marvelously confident, and opened his mouth to admit defeat and confess his foiled prank.

But the moment before he said anything, Sirius spoke up instead. “A vibrator.” 

James’ eyes flicked back to stare at him, mouth snapping shut in confusion. Sirius continued, however, after one of Remus’ eyebrows arched. “I’m still wearing a vibrator. Inside me. Currently. And you just turned it up and that’s really rude,” Sirius said, with a somewhat pained expression and another shuffle.

James’ eyes widened for a moment before he set his expression again, straightening up from where he’d started to slump a little against the side of the cupboard. This was a joke. Of course. He smiled a little, and it slowly grew into a chuckle. Remus actually looked properly surprised for the first time during this whole ordeal, and his hand dropped. “What’s so funny?” the werewolf asked.

James looked between the two, unrestrained grin on his face. “Okay, okay, I get it. I tried to prank you, and you’re getting me back. Funny, really.” He slipped out of the cupboard to stand a more friendly distance away from his fellow Marauders. “Found out I stole the polyjuice, figured out my plan and where I was walking, lied about detention, messed with me. You got me, I’ll give you that.” He wouldn’t think about how well Remus had kissed him, or that they thought pranking him with lies about Sirius’ sex life was the best plan. No, he didn’t need to think about that. It was a prank, it was funny, ha ha. Yep.

Remus stared at him for another long moment, before a smile broke out on his face, and he looked down and shook his head a little. James relaxed marginally. That was a Remus smile, not the confident, cocky, almost jealousy-inducing smirk he’d given earlier. James wished he had such an appealing smile as that. Appealing to the ladies, that is. He hadn’t found it appealing, he simply wanted it. That was it. Obviously. 

Sirius’ face had scrunched up confusion, but Remus was stepping forward, holding out a hand. “You’re right. Truce?” 

James eyed the hand somewhat suspiciously, but nodded after a moment. Remus wasn’t really one to hold a grudge. When he said something was over, it was over. James took the hand and shook it, surprised as he always was by Remus’ firm grip. The other Gryffindor had really grown into himself this past year. He’d arrived at seventh year actually taller than James, somehow, even though James had passed six feet during sixth year and kind of evened out around there. Sirius had ended up almost a foot shorter than the two of them, though he’d filled out considerably. Remus, always having been lanky and tall, had ended up becoming considerably more composed this last year, no longer moving awkwardly and bumping into as many things. It was quite surprising, actually. The werewolf was also considerably stronger than one would expect from looking at him, though he hid it with anyone but his fellow Marauders. Despite having seen Remus in full werewolf form, it still managed to shock James from time to time, how much damage he could do if he truly wanted to.

Remus let go of his hand after a moment, then smiled down at James, expression soft. “We’re all good, then.” James nodded his response, dropping his hand to his side. It was strange to be looking so far up at Remus. Usually he had to look up at him a little bit, sure, but he hadn’t quite realised just how short Sirius actually was. James looked over at his friend, who didn’t quite look uncomfortable, but had a somewhat glazed look in his eyes behind the small smile he wore. 

Remus then turned and stepped away, moving over to Sirius. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, something James couldn’t hear, and Sirius eventually nodded, a flush on his face. James frowned at that, somewhat confused, and feeling something else he couldn’t quite identify. They were the Marauders, they... They didn’t have secrets. What were the two talking about?

Remus cocked his head down at James, still smiling in his thoughtful way. “Now that we’re even, can I show you something cool? Sirius found a new room in the castle.”

James was a bit confused, but shrugged regardless, looking up with a bit of a smile. “Sure, yeah. I’ve gotta wait off the potion somewhere.” 

Remus nodded and started off down the hallway, the direction James had originally come from, walking with a straight back and a purpose. James had to walk a little faster than normal to keep pace with him, and Sirius trailed behind. James didn’t think much of it. He was also very firmly not thinking of what had happened in that closet. He wouldn’t even let himself remember it, not right now. There’d been a kiss, it was for a prank. He’d kissed a guy. But it hadn’t meant anything. It wasn’t gay. It wasn’t. And though it was a bit weird for them to be together and not talking, or joking, or doing much at all, James was too busy not-thinking to focus on it. 

Remus led them to a empty wall, and then stopped suddenly in the middle of the corridor, staring at it. James looked over at him and frowned, waiting curiously. He was about a second from opening his mouth to ask what they were standing here for when a door started to form in the middle of the wall. James stared at it, baffled, but his two friends didn’t look surprised at all. James couldn’t remember ever seeing this room, though, which was weird, as they’d meticulously scoured the entire castle for every nook and cranny they could find. He’d have to remember to put this on the map later. He didn’t get why his friends would have kept this from him, though.

James looked over at Sirius, about to ask how and when they’d found it, and why they hadn’t said anything, but Sirius looked incredibly distracted for some reason. James frowned a little, but didn’t have time to think about it as he was ushered inside the room after Remus opened the heavy-looking door.

They were in.... a bedroom. A bedroom? Why were they suddenly in a bedroom? Why was there a random hidden bedroom in the middle of the castle? There was an admittedly large four-poster against one wall, a closet to the side, and a door to what appeared to be a bathroom on the other. James stepped to the side to let the others in, frowning heavily at the room, before he turned to ask what the hell was going on.

He didn’t have a chance. The door clicked shut behind Sirius, and within a second James was being pushed up against the wall by a pair of strong hands on his shoulders. He stared up at Remus with wide eyes, but instead of pushing back as he knew he probably should, he found his knees growing just the tiniest bit weak. 

One of the hands on James’ shoulders moved up to cup his cheek, moving softly to stroke over his face. And James just stared at him, mouth dropping open silently to breathe a little more shallowly, and waited for an explanation.

Remus hummed softly and looked at him. “Sirius, come here, will you?” 

Sirius didn’t hesitate in stepping forward, up next to Remus, and peering at James. James gulped, completely confused and absolutely ignoring the swirling of heat in his abdomen. That could be explained. He must have brushed up against something. It was fine. All fine.

Remus glanced over at Sirius, the real Sirius, with a hand still firmly on James’ chest and one gently pressed to his cheek. He smirked again, that confident expression James had never seen before. James gulped and looked between the two, hands awkwardly by his sides. He couldn’t avoid subtly shifting, as he suddenly felt the need to. 

Remus seemed almost amused, though. “Why don’t you tell James here what happens when you’re bad, pup?” he said in a soft, almost cooing tone.

Sirius glanced down for a moment before peering back up at James, squirming even more than he had been earlier. James hadn’t been imagining that, no, that much was clear now. Something was happening, something that seemed private, and for a moment, James almost considered leaving, but... They’d asked him here. Remus had, at least. He was a bit nervous, but he would stay for now.

Sirius cleared his throat, glancing over at Remus for a moment before turning back to his doppelganger. “Sometimes you get spanked. Or can’t come. Or, uh.... Last night I came without permission. So I got the vibrator,” Sirius said, voice somewhat unsteady, but completely matter-of-fact. It was almost like Sirius wasn’t joking, like that really had happened. Because the shakiness of his voice didn’t seem like it stemmed from embarrassment, but like he was struggling not to moan. 

James stared, eyes widening briefly. Because.... Fuck. Okay. Sirius and Remus were fucking. This was a thing that was happening. That he didn't know about. His best friends. Having sex. Gay sex. Alright. There was no way this was a prank, it was.... Nope. No, this... This was real. This was definitely real. James swallowed again, and looked up at Remus, who still had his focus on his apparent boyfriend.

“Go get undressed and wait for me on the bed, pup. You just have to keep it in a little longer,” Remus said to Sirius in a voice that was somehow gentle but also left no doubt as to who was in charge. And...

James had always been in charge. He’d been with a few girls, nothing special. And he’d always taken charge, no doubt about it. But something about this.... Well, his pants were tight. There was no doubt about that. No amount of shifting could change the fact that he was very turned on and he hadn’t even thought about girls at all this entire time. He stared up at Remus as the werewolf turned back to him, thumb slowly stroking James’ cheek again.

“James, James, James,” Remus said, almost tutting with his words. But his face went somewhat more gentle after a moment. “I’m going to tell you this one time, alright? You can leave. You can tell me to stop. But if you don’t tell me to stop, I’m going to take you apart. Do you understand, little one?”

James stared up at him, mouth dropping open for a moment. But he found himself nodding almost immediately, without thinking about it. He was straight, but he... Dammit, maybe he wasn’t so straight. But Remus and Sirius clearly weren’t either, not with what they were doing right now. And none of this was anything like what James had been expecting, but maybe that was okay. Maybe he really, really wanted whatever was in store for him. He cleared his throat briefly and took a deep breath. “I do.”

Remus looked down at him and smirked, face growing dominant once more, and sexier than James had even thought a real person could ever look. The hand that had been pressing into his chest eased up after a moment and slowly started to trail down his robes, just a slow, almost lazy movement of his fingers that had a whine building in James’ throat. But then those lips, those wondrous lips, were on his again, and he completely forgot how to think.

James let himself submit this time, didn’t even consider trying to gain the upper hand again, and Remus rewarded him greatly for it. His tongue pressed against James’ lips a moment later, and he didn’t even consider denying it entrance to his mouth, opening himself up for anything the werewolf wanted from him. 

And Remus took it, Merlin did he take it. The tongue searched every corner of his mouth in an absolutely dizzying way, and James didn’t even realise he’d completely forgotten to breathe until he was gasping against Remus’ lips, desperate for it. 

Remus chuckled softly as he pulled away, leaving James’ mouth empty save for a whine that slipped from his lips without his control. The sound was pathetic enough that it made James blush, and Remus lightly stroke over his cheek again. “Calm down, little one. You’ll get what you need,” he chastised softly. 

The hand that had been making its way down James’ front finally reached his groin, long fingers tenderly stroking over the bulge under his robes and cupping him. James sucked in a breath and looked up at him with a pleading expression. Remus shushed him, almost condescendingly. “You’ll get what I give to you,” he said, tone sharp enough to stop James from pushing his hips forward any further. Then Remus’ hands were gone, and he was stepping away. “Now strip. I want to see you.”

James looked up at him and slowly let out the breath he'd been holding, before he nodded and looked down at himself. His hands shook the tiniest bit as he quickly unbuttoned his robe, pushing it off of his body. He hadn’t worn more than his underpants underneath, not wanting to steal more clothes than necessary from Sirius and risk getting caught, so he toed off his shoes and let his robes fall, hesitating as he stood just in pants. 

A soft whimper reminded him of Sirius’ presence still in the room, and he looked over at his best friend, eyes widening the tiniest bit. Sirius was naked, his clothes tossed to the side of the room, and squirming on the bed. Sirius’ eyes were locked on Remus and he was pressing his arse down against the bed repeatedly. His cock was hard and straining, and it was obvious Sirius wanted to touch it, but something was holding him back. One glance at Remus’ smirking face told James exactly what was stopping him.

James was astounded. He’d only ever thought about vanilla sex, the most risque thing being a bit of hair pulling or having a girl on her knees during it. This was... incredibly different. It was obvious Remus held all the power here, was completely in charge, and that Sirius was at his mercy. But Sirius was obviously happy to be, or he wouldn’t be here, squirming on the bed and clearly aroused. And James, well... James couldn’t remember being this hard in his life. 

James made a decision, and steeled himself. He pushed down his pants, letting everything hang out, and couldn’t help a tiny shiver. Probably from the cold air, he mused, or possibly the way Remus was looking appreciatively at him. He blushed, but remembered he still looked like Sirius. Of course Remus would be attracted, considering what he’d learned today.

James bit his lip as Remus turned back to him, an appraising look on his face. He looked back to Sirius, and went to sit next to his boyfriend, letting the shorter boy lean into him, and slid a hand around to rest on his lower back. Remus hummed softly. “See, love? That’s what you look like. So beautiful and needy.”

James blushed a little under the two gazes, slowly stepping forward. He didn’t quite know what was expected of him, so he just sidled up in front of the other Marauders, looking between them a bit awkwardly. There was such contrast between the two. Sirius, short and stocky, flushed and nude and desperate, rocking his hips and whimpering. And then Remus beside him, tall and composed, still completely clothed, a tent in his trousers but otherwise almost looking unaffected. 

Remus smirked at him and tilted his head a little, slowly standing up, his hand sliding around and over Sirius’ hip as he did so. Sirius let out a short whine at the loss of contact, but said nothing more. Remus directed his attention to James again, who shifted a little under his gaze. “You tried to prank my pup, didn’t you?” Remus hummed, waiting for James’ brief nod before continuing. “And while I will admit I’m glad you did, since it does seem to be working out in our favour... You do still need to be punished, don’t you agree?”

James couldn’t help a single whimper from escaping him, torn between answers. He wanted to be indignant, say it was only a prank. He knew he could say no, that Remus would stop, that much was clear. But... A part of him knew. He knew that if he said no to this, he’d be saying no to anything else that could potentially happen. He knew that he didn’t want to say no. And he knew that the mention of a punishment made his cock jump excitedly. So he just gulped, and nodded.

Remus’ smile softened a little, and he gestured to the bed. “Then I want you on your knees, little one. Bent over, elbows on the bed, arms folded under your cheek. Arse to me.”

James stared at him for a moment, somewhat worried. That position was.... vulnerable. He’d never done anything like that. Never been on his knees for anyone, let alone another man. But that same voice in his head, the one telling him he wanted this, took control again. And he found himself climbing up onto the bed, and self-consciously leaning over, his entire body tense as he crossed his arms under him and rested his cheek there.

The first touch of Remus’ hand to his skin made him jump. It was only on his lower back, not the hard slap he’d been expecting, but he startled nonetheless, raising his head to sneak a glance over his shoulder at Remus. The werewolf just smiled, though, a more comforting expression than earlier, and trailed his hand up James’ back. Remus’ hand threaded into his hair and rested there for a moment, soft fingers barely moving. 

And then they tugged. And, well, fuck. James didn’t realise how much that little lick of pain was going to make him want, but want he did. Desperately, in fact. And his hair, Sirius’ hair, was even longer than usual, and apparently sensitive as shit. Fuck. He didn’t realise a soft gasp had left his lips or that his hips were canting back, until he heard Remus’ chuckle and there wasn’t anything touching him once more. 

The contact, however brief, had served its purpose quite well, though. Instead of being tense and nervous, now James was only wanting more. He held his breath and waited for whatever Remus was going to give him next. 

Despite knowing it was coming, he was shocked by the sharp sting of pain on his arse. He was also shocked by the loud slap to ring out through the air. He definitely wasn’t expecting his hips to jerk back after their initial jolt forwards, and he absolutely wasn’t expecting the moan that was ripped from his mouth. Though he blushed in embarrassment and quickly shut his mouth, he knew he’d been heard by the other two in the room.

Remus chuckled again, giving him a moment’s break. James pressed his face against his arm, taking deep breaths to try and recover. He didn’t want to admit that he liked the burning sensation, that he itched for more. He was sure Remus could tell, anyways. 

“I think I’m going to spank you until you turn back into yourself. Can you can take that, little one?” came Remus’ voice again, soft and gentle, but easily capturing James’ attention. Remus just had a natural quality of dominance about him, as if he didn’t even need to try. James bowed under it without hesitation. 

James nodded. He didn’t know why he was nodding. He had no idea how much time was left on the potion, or how long he’d be able to take being spanked. But he nodded regardless, because he didn’t want it to stop. Didn’t know what he’d do if it stopped. 

The instant James had finished nodding, but not a moment later, he felt another spank hit his arse and ring through his entire body. He didn’t even try to hide his moan this time, and just buried his face more forcefully into his arms, settling in to take the long spanking he knew he was about to receive. 

James lost count after five, mind too gone to think much of anything. He only noticed when, a while into it, the hand didn’t come down again for what felt like ages, but might have only been a few seconds more than the other times. He slowly blinked, realising his eyes had been closed, and turned a little to look at Remus. 

Sirius had climbed over to kneel next to Remus, and was whining softly. Remus seemed to understand what he was trying to say though, and moved to the side a little, nodding to his boyfriend. “Go to him,” he directed calmly.

Sirius moved up behind James, reaching forward. James braced himself for more of the now-familiar and delicious pain, but all he got was a gentle, cool hand on his burning arse. James stared back at him, still bent over, but slowly relaxed as Sirius gently rubbed his sore skin. He didn’t know why, but James found himself smiling a little, comforted by the gentle movements. 

This lasted for a few more minutes before Sirius’ hands left him and were replaced with Remus’ larger, calloused fingers on his lower back. “Can you take more, little one? Or have you learned your lesson?” Remus said in a low voice. 

James hummed softly, trying to get his brain to work again. He didn’t quite know how to respond. He knew he’d prank Sirius again in the future, that much was a given, they all knew it. And he did find himself craving more of the spanking, the pain, driving his thoughts away and replacing them with nothing but the moment at hand. But he didn’t want to disappoint Remus, he was discovering. “Either’s f-fine,” James got out, clearing his throat a little against the stiffness that he found there.

Another searing slap came down to his behind, and he squirmed, whining softly. Remus tutted. “I asked you a question. Answer it,” he growled. James was reminded suddenly, after hearing such an animalistic and fierce tone, that Remus was a werewolf. He felt his cock twitch.

James let go of a long breath and answered on instinct, the commanding tone driving action from him. “I want more!” he said, immediately flushing afterwards as he realised what he was begging for.

Instead of immediately receiving another spank, though, Remus’ hand gently rubbed at his back, praising him. James couldn’t help but lean into it. “See? You can be a good boy,” Remus purred. James wriggled a little, a smile driven onto his face. “Then we’ll finish, until you turn back into yourself, like I promised. I have so many plans for you, little one, you don’t even know.”

James didn’t have the presence of mind to think about that, to wonder what was in store, before the hand was gone from his back and landing sharply on his arse again. He cried out softly but found himself spreading his legs a little wider, pressing his face hard against his arms. His cock, Sirius’ cock, hung heavily between his legs, hard and throbbing and already leaking a small amount of precome despite not properly being touched the whole time. James didn’t even feel a need to stroke himself. Not if Remus didn’t say he could.

The spanking continued, and Remus didn’t seem to let up or hold back any strength the entire time. James knew his arse must be bright red by now. His eyes had squeezed shut again so he didn’t notice his skin steadily darkening or his hair getting shorter and curlier until Remus stopped spanking him and moved a few inches away. He slowly opened his eyes and lifted up a little more, just in time for his limbs to get longer again and his body to get a bit slimmer and more muscled. Biting his lip softly, he moved to kneel again, and ended up awkwardly crossing his legs to try and hide his still-raging boner. 

James’ arse was still sore, but he’d slipped a little out of his previous mindset and back to himself. He was afraid all of a sudden. He knew now that Remus was into Sirius, and he’d looked like Sirius before. What if Remus had only wanted to do things because he’d looked like Sirius? He looked down and slowly started to shuffle towards the door, biting his lip hard.

Before he could make it off the bed, though, Remus was in his way, blocking him from leaving with a hand on his thigh. James frowned and looked up at him, but Remus’ brow was furrowed and he looked worried.

“Do you want to leave?” Remus asked gently, tone not domineering in the slightest. James looked away again.

“I just... I don’t look like him anymore, and I figured I-” James answered immediately, but he was cut off by Remus.

“That’s not what I asked,” Remus said, tone still gentle but somewhat more commanding again. James swallowed and peered up at him. “Do you want to leave?”

James slowly shook his head, and the moment he had, Remus’ lips were on his again. James didn’t even try to resist, didn’t want to: he poured himself into it and accepted the rewarding action. Remus’ hand came up to thread through the hair at the back of his neck and he surrendered as he was pulled close, eyes sliding shut and mouth dropping open to let Remus ravish him all he pleased. 

Remus kissed him until James was dizzy and relaxed again, and then parted from him once more, pulling an almost distressed, quiet cry from James’ lips. Remus reached up and ruffled James’ hair softly, smiling down at him. “You’ve never been with a boy before, have you, little one?” Remus asked him.

James flushed and shook his head a little, somewhat embarrassed about that - though he didn’t know why he was. He was slipping back into that mindset he’d had earlier again, content with just listening to Remus and doing what he was told. It was quite pleasant. 

Remus’ smile didn’t fade and he cupped James’ cheek. His thumb came down to gently stroke over James’ lips, and he opened them instinctively. The digit slipped into his mouth tenderly, Remus’ hand moving to cup his chin instead, and softly pressed down on his tongue. James just stared up at Remus, unable to break the gaze. 

Remus’ thumb stayed in his mouth, pressing a little deeper for a moment. James’ eyes widened slightly but he didn’t move at all, mostly trying not to drool. Remus let out a short chuckle. “Needy little thing. I think you need something in your mouth, don’t you?” he hummed. James tilted his head, not quite understanding, but stayed still as Remus let go of him and pulled away.

“Sirius?” the werewolf said, and James turned to look as Sirius perked up from where he’d been squirming against the bed. Remus waved his hand and Sirius settled down a little. “I turned his vibrator off. For now,” Remus said in a stage-whisper to James, who only blushed as he remembered how desperate Sirius must have been this whole time. He could only imagine. 

“Now, pup,” Remus tutted, and Sirius quickly rose to his knees on the bed, looking eager for what was next. James instinctively knew that the nickname wasn’t referring to him, and settled back for a moment to watch the two of them. “I want you to sit at the edge of the bed, alright? Legs hanging off and spread. There you go, good pet,” Remus praised as Sirius moved to the position.

James was ignored briefly as Remus moved between his legs and gave him a tender but deep kiss, tongue pressing into his mouth lazily for a short minute. James just stared, entranced, biting his lip hard as his two friends kissed, watching Sirius get taken apart by the skilled tongue. He knew what that felt like now and he couldn’t blame Sirius for how he seemed to melt. 

Remus’ hand snuck down to Sirius’ cock, pumping it a few times. As soon as the boy whined, though, Remus stepped back with a slight smirk. “Stay,” he directed, and though Sirius squirmed a little, he stayed in place. The werewolf stepped to the side and grabbed one of the pillows from the bed, leaning down and gently placing it between Sirius’ dangling legs on the floor. He then smiled and looked over at James. 

“Sorry about that,” Remus said, looking entirely unapologetic. “He gets a bit needy. But I thought we could kill two birds with one stone here. Give the pup a reward for being such a good boy all day, and teach you a valuable skill,” Remus said conspiratorially. James frowned a little again, still not quite knowing where this was going, but nodded. He’d do it, he knew he would.

Remus smiled at him. Then he pointed to the pillow on the floor, stepping back. “Kneel,” he commanded in that same voice that left no doubt as to who was in charge, but managed not to be cruel or too stern. 

James immediately nodded and slid off the bed, kneeling where Remus had told him. When he looked up and found Sirius’ surprisingly impressive cock was just below his mouth, it dawned on him. He was about to suck a dick. Alright, then. He swallowed nervously, but he found that his anxiety wasn’t what he’d expected. He wasn’t nervous about being gay, or about choking, or about the taste, or about generally having a cock in his mouth. No, instead he was nervous about how well he would do, about letting his two friends down. 

Remus was behind him a moment later, apparently sensing his hesitation. James let his eyes fall shut as a strong hand pushed through his curls. He couldn’t remember ever being touched like that before, so tender but somehow also possessive. Remus didn’t let up, comforting him as he needed. And he did need it, he found. He hadn’t realised he’d been so tense until suddenly he was breathing and comfortable again, looking down at the large, daunting cock in front of him. He licked his lips. 

Remus spoke up as soon as James was relaxed, hand pausing in his hair but not leaving it for a moment. “Pup, hands on your thighs, and don’t move them,” he instructed with ease. Sirius let out a frustrated whine but did as such, staring down at James and biting his lip. “James, I want you to follow my instructions exactly, alright? Sirius is wonderfully responsive, don’t worry. You’ll do fine, little one,” Remus said with another soft stroke through his hair.

“Now,” Remus started, fingers loosening in James’ hair to just gently rest on his head, “I want you to reach up and put your hand on Sirius’ cock.” James licked his lips again and reached up to do so, just wrapping his hand around the base. It was hard and warm in his hand, and a little thicker than his own. “Give it a few strokes.” James did, glancing up at Sirius for a moment, before his gaze shifted to seek Remus’. Sirius was gripping at his thighs hard, obviously trying not to move, his eyes firmly set on James. James stared back, entranced once more. “There, now. It feels a little different from this angle, doesn’t it?”

James blushed and nodded, licking his lips and swallowing thickly. He couldn’t explain how much he wanted Sirius in his mouth. But he couldn’t spare the effort to be embarrassed at all. Not here, not in this situation. Right now, he just stared forward as he moved his hand slowly over Sirius’ cock, getting a feeling for it. 

Remus smiled and ran his hand through his hair again, tugging at a few of the messy strands. “What a good boy. Do you want to taste it now?” he hummed. James couldn’t help immediately nodding, looking up at Remus eagerly, his lips parting slightly in anticipation.

Remus chuckled, and then his hand slid down to the back of his head, gently moving him forward. James’ eyes widened, but he went willingly regardless. Remus spoke lightly. “Just wrap your lips around the tip, now.” James did just that, his eyes locked onto Sirius’ cock again. “Press your tongue forward, into his slit, give him a taste. Not too hard, now, just flick it. Does it taste good? Give a little hum if it does,” Remus instructed, fingers moving lightly through his hair again.

James slowly pressed his tongue forward, gently brushing it over the small bead of liquid he could feel gathered there. He heard Sirius moan above him, heard Remus’ quiet reminder to keep his hands put, but he only nudged his tongue forward a little further, trying to get more. He hummed eagerly when Remus said so, slowly moving the hand that was still on the base of Sirius’ cock, wanting to give him more. 

“See? You can be so good,” Remus murmured, and James couldn’t help a pleased smile, gently licking and waiting for another direction. “Why don’t you take him in a little more, see how much you can get? Pull back when you gag.” Despite being the tiniest bit intimidated by the size of Sirius’ cock, James took a deep breath in through his nose and slowly pushed forward, keeping his teeth away as he knew he was meant to and pushing further down. When he felt Sirius’ cock reach the back of his tongue he gagged a little, quickly pulling back, though he kept the head in his mouth and suckled at that. 

Remus pet through his hair, lightly tugging at it. “So good,” he said again, tone soft, and James looked up at him through his lashes, taking deep breaths through his nose. “Why don’t you pull off now, tease him a little? My pup loves that so much,” Remus said with a smirk in Sirius’ direction. Sirius only gave a short, needy sound, his bottom lip jutting out a little, though the rest of his body stayed very firmly put.

James slowly pulled his mouth off of Sirius’ cock, eyes crossing a little as he watched the long trail of spit that stayed attached to his lip as he pulled back. He licked his lips to break it, looking up at Remus for more instructions. The werewolf just smiled down at him, gently tugging at his hair, before his hand was gone again. 

“Play a little around the shaft, with your lips and tongue,” Remus said easily, sitting on the bed beside Sirius to watch. “A good blowjob isn’t just getting as much in your mouth as you can. There’s some technique to it.”

James bit his lip briefly before letting go, tilting his head as Sirius’ cock twitched in front of him, before nodding and determinedly starting forward. He licked hard at the head of his cock, before moving down and licking at the shaft as well. He didn’t really know what he was doing here, if he was being honest. He hadn’t known what to do earlier, but at least that had been more of a stick-it-in-your-mouth-and-suck situation, whereas this apparently took some... finesse. 

He’d only had a few girls suck him off before, and he’d thought it was the best thing he could imagine. But he had to admit that he was probably more aroused now than he’d ever been in his life, and he hadn’t even had his cock touched at all. He didn’t want to analyze that now, though, and went back to firmly licking Sirius’ dick until he whimpered quietly.

Before James knew what was happening, Remus’ hands were gently tugging him back a little by the shoulders. He hadn’t noticed the werewolf sliding off the bed, onto his knees beside him. James slowly looked up at him, closing his mouth quickly and wondering what he’d done wrong. 

But instead of chastising him, Remus just gently smiled and cupped James’ cheek, running his thumb over his cheekbone again in a very soothing way. James couldn’t help himself from leaning into it and relaxing the tiniest bit again. 

Remus knelt beside him, slowly letting go and turning his focus back to Sirius’ spread legs and desperate expression. Sirius stared at them, eyes a little glazed over and mouth permanently open at this point. James swallowed and looked back over at Remus. 

“You’re doing great, little one,” Remus said gently to James, moving forward a little. “You’re giving it your all. But sometimes it helps to be a little more gentle, a little more teasing. Can I show you?” he asked in a soft hum, though it was loud enough for Sirius to hear. James glanced up and noticed Sirius’ eyes seemed to be bugging out for a moment, his hands gripping harder at the sheets, and he heard a faint whimper come from his direction. James didn’t quite understand why as he looked back to Remus, nodding immediately.

Remus smiled again and scooted forward until he was the same distance from Sirius’ cock as James was. He reached up with his left hand, wrapping it around his dick easily, though his touch was light and loose. Sirius’ breath hitched and he didn’t exhale for a long moment. 

Remus licked his lips to wet them and looked over at James again, smiling. “Sirius only gets this on special occasions. But he’s been such a good little pet, haven’t you?” He turned to look up at the whining boy after a moment, who quickly nodded, tugging at the sheets in his effort not to move his hands. Remus turned back to James. “Just watch what I do for a moment, alright? I know you’ll be good at this with some more practice,” he added with a subtle smirk, before leaning in.

James could feel himself drooling the tiniest bit, but he couldn’t be bothered to move to wipe it away, and he damn well couldn’t close his mouth, not with what he was seeing. He slowly leaned forward to watch as Remus’ tongue smoothed leisurely and teasingly over the shaft of his cock, licking with ease but never applying too much pressure. He alternated that with running his lips over Sirius’ dick as well, his hand dropping down to his side again. 

James was infatuated with hearing the occasional smacks of Remus’ lips and his soft breaths, and Sirius’ near constant moans and whines and whimpers. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Remus’ expert tongue and lips and half-lidded eyes, from Sirius’ twitching cock and trembling thighs and hands pulling the sheets up. He couldn’t help himself. He leaned in and joined Remus, putting his own tongue and lips to use and trying to copy everything the other did. Sirius responded with a near instant cry of delight, hips bucking up briefly before he forced himself to keep them down again. 

Remus locked eyes with James, staring across Sirius’ dick and watching him intently as they copied each others’ movements and pushed Sirius towards oblivion. A few times their tongues met on the underside or closer to the head, and James felt a shiver run through him every time they did, though he was fairly sure the touches were purposeful on Remus’ part. 

They carried on like this for a few more minutes, until Sirius let out a pained noise and his legs shook a little harder. Immediately Remus was pulling back, looking up at Sirius, only a sharply said “off” directed towards James. He was quick to comply. 

Sirius whined softly, eyes squeezed tightly shut in concentration. Remus quickly rose to his feet, a hand sliding into the pale boy’s hair, and whispered words into his ear that James couldn’t hear. Surprisingly, this didn’t bother him, and he settled back on his knees, licking his lips eagerly and waiting patiently for what came next. Usually whenever he had a moment to himself, his mind was racing with thoughts. But it was blissfully empty now, and the time Remus spent with Sirius was somehow simultaneously forever and over in the blink of an eye. 

James didn’t know how much later it was, but he suddenly had Remus’ hand in his hair, and another on his shoulder, and was slowly being guided to stand. The werewolf looked down at him and met his eyes, cupping his cheek lightly and caressing it. He had an affectionate smile on his face, and tilted his head the tiniest bit. 

“How are you feeling, little one?” Remus asked softly, guiding James back to sit on the bed. Sirius seemed to have somehow moved to lay back against the pillows. James absently noticed that the vibrator that had been in him earlier was off to the side now. Sirius was still fairly hard, and it was obvious Remus hadn’t let him come, but he seemed relaxed for the moment, spread out with his eyes closed. 

James looked back up at Remus, immediately entranced by his eyes again. “‘M good,” he murmured, leaning into Remus as the other sat down and wrapped an arm around him. James let his eyes slip shut for a moment, focusing on the hand that gently rubbed over his side. Remus was still fully clothed, somehow, but James didn’t mind. He didn’t mind much at all at the moment.

Remus slowly left his side, making sure he stayed upright, before he started to methodically pull off his own clothing. James watched with eager eyes, as every inch of scarred skin was revealed to him. James’ mouth dropped open and he stared at Remus’ cock for the first time. He swallowed, but he couldn’t drag his eyes away. Because.... Wow. Alright. Remus was.... Remus was big. Absolutely hung. Definitely well-endowed. And hard as hell. James had half a second of automatic jealousy before he realised that it was more out of an obligation to feel jealous than actually feeling jealous. 

Because James really wasn’t jealous. No, instead his mouth was watering, and he wanted Remus’ cock, somehow. He didn’t quite know what, or where, or how, but he knew he wanted it. He straightened up a little as Remus turned back to him, stepping forward to stand before where James was sitting on the bed. James felt soft hands hand on his hips, and he looked up at his friend eagerly, mouth still a little open from his initial shock. 

Remus cocked a smile before leaning down and kissing him, lips and tongue pressing against and into him with that perfect mixture of easy dominance and caring nature. And when Remus shifted forward, bodies lined up, he felt another spark of pleasure. And he realised - Remus’ cock was up against his, and he was thrusting the tiniest bit, and holy fuck it felt good. If James had ever thought about it, he’d have said for sure, never in his life, would he ever be rubbing cocks with someone, let alone one of his best friends. But he realised now that was the stupidest thing in the world, because he’d never felt anything so intense. James melted into him, eyes sliding shut and submitting fully as those large hands slid around to cup his arse cheeks, gently squeezing the red, sore flesh and making James moan. 

They continued like that, Remus easily taking James apart all over again, leaving no millimeter of his fellow Marauder’s mouth untasted. And James took it greedily, opening up and letting him in, hesitation and denial long gone. He wanted this, absolutely and fully.

It wasn’t until several long minutes later that Remus pulled away again, loosely cupping his behind and looking down at him with a fond expression. “You’ve been so good, little one,” he said gently, and James preened under the praise. “I’d like to ask you something, but I need you to be honest, alright? If you don’t want me to, I won’t punish you. But I will if you lie.” 

James nodded immediately, understanding. He figured there wasn’t much Remus could do that he didn’t want to at least try, but maybe he’d be surprised. Remus smiled down at him, one hand sliding up his back to settle gently in his hair, running through the thick, messy locks. James leaned into it unconsciously.

“I’d like to fuck you, James. I really would. Would you like that too?” Remus hummed.

James didn’t hesitate a single moment before he was nodding, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Maybe he shouldn’t be so eager, he realised after he’d responded, almost shocked by the speed of his agreement. But... Remus had said he’d be punished if he lied, and it would be a lie to say he didn’t want it. It was a little daunting, considering the size of it all, and that he’d never had anything... there, but... He took a deep breath, and let the tension flow out of him again. He trusted Remus with this.

“Please,” he said, almost begging. 

Remus smirked a little, and the hand petting through his hair suddenly gripped it, tugging lightly at the strands. James let out a harsh puff of breath and then whined softly, eyes falling shut and leaning into Remus a little.

Remus hummed and pulled James’ head back with his hair, leaning down to lightly nip at the base of his neck. Nothing that would show too long, he assumed, but it still made him wriggle with pleasure. But then Remus was pulling away, his hands and his mouth all gone, and James’ eyes flicked open to look at him. He tilted his head slightly in question, pouting. 

Remus smirked a little down at him, moving a hand to his chest and nudging him lightly. “Lay on your back, little one. Legs open.” James swallowed thickly, the position a bit unusual. He felt he ought to be a little embarrassed at it, spread out almost like a girl, but he pushed away those thoughts as best he could. He was enjoying himself, and Remus clearly wasn’t judging him for this. He could let go, let himself be taken care of. Remus disappeared from his line of sight again, and came back a moment later with his wand. 

Remus laid a hand on his stomach, just above James’ cock, and let a little bit of weight down on him. “Relax, this will feel good,” the werewolf said in a gentle tone. James stared up at him for a moment before he nodded and forced his muscles to relax, despite the nervous anticipation of what was to come.

Remus lowered his wand near to James’ arse then, and it took all he had not to tense up at that. But a moment later Remus was waving his wand and muttering something James couldn’t make out, and then reaching over to put the wand on the bed again. 

James shifted a little, unable to help a tiny moan. Because that, well... it felt a little weird. Definitely not painful, but all of a sudden his hole was rather slick, and he could tell it was stretched. It dawned on him that he was about to have a dick in him, the dick of one of his best friends. And that was, well... That was a bit nerve-wracking. But James knew he wanted it, he really did. So he laid back again, relaxing his body, and slipped back into the pleasurable mindset he’d been in before.

Remus smiled down at him, soft hands moving over his stomach and up to his thighs, avoiding his cock entirely. The hands hooked around his spread thighs, and gripped for a moment, and then James found himself with his arse at the edge of the bed, his legs gently pushed up to his chest. 

“Hold your thighs for me, little one, so I can see you,” Remus said softly, tapping just under his knees. James quickly moved to do so, though the position was as vulnerable as they came. He couldn’t grip onto the sheets anymore, and everything was exposed to Remus. But James was content to do it, eager for what was coming next, not a doubt in his mind any longer that this was what he wanted, what he needed.

Remus’ hands trailed down the backs of James’ thighs, fingers gentle and teasing, and James let out a short whine despite himself. He glanced up and saw Remus’ smirk as those sure hands slid under to grab lightly at his arse, squeezing a little. James laid back on the bed again, head pressed to the mattress, and stared at the ceiling, biting his lip hard. For a moment he turned his head to see Sirius, still propped up on the pillows, watching him with eager eyes. James felt a spark of worry spread through him for a moment. Remus was Sirius’ boyfriend. And Remus was about to fuck him. Would Sirius hate him for this, be jealous or angry? But another look at Sirius’ face dispelled those fears immediately.

Sirius wasn’t looking at him with jealousy, or with anger, or hatred, or anything else. No, Sirius was looking at both of them with desire. Not just Remus. Sirius met James’ eyes, and James understood. They all wanted this, all of them, just as much as each other. James settled back again, flushed red and needy once more.

James jolted a little when a warm, wet finger slid into him. He shifted again to look up at Remus, eyes a little wide. Remus didn’t stop, though, until his index finger was all the way inside James, and then his other hand slid back to his thigh to smooth gently over the skin there, soothing him. And James realised that the finger didn’t hurt in the slightest, and actually felt quite good. He relaxed back, holding his legs up and letting Remus take care of him.

Remus slowly thrust with the one finger for a minute or two, and James fully relaxed into it, enjoying himself and not thinking very hard. Another finger joined it, and James felt even more full, a little more satisfied, and he couldn’t deny that he liked it. Then Remus’ fingers shifted slightly and James’ hips jolted as fire spread through him.

Remus chuckled softly when James stared at him with wide eyes, and drew his fingers back away from that spot, slowly thrusting them again. James tilted his head in question, though his mind was pretty much shorted out at this point. 

“Your prostate,” Remus explained quietly, not stopping or slowing his movements. His fingers brushed over the spot again to emphasize his point, and James gasped. “One of the most sensitive places on your body. Can be a bit overwhelming, but definitely a lot of fun. Isn’t it, pup?” Remus added in more of a teasing tone, looking over to Sirius. James followed his gaze as Sirius whimpered, a pout on his face. Remus chuckled again but didn’t explain further. James was curious, but as a third finger slid into him, he lost track of any thoughts in his head.

Remus gently thrust with those for another few minutes, until James was buzzing with pleasure. When the fingers drew away fully, James couldn’t contain a soft whine, lifting his head again to look at him. Remus squeezed his thigh before pulling back, his hand dropping to his own cock, not moving but just lightly gripping it. Despite his composure and easy attitude, Remus’ impressive cock was hard as a rock. James licked his lips softly.

“Last chance, little one,” Remus said softly. James frowned a little, but waited for Remus to clarify. “I’m going to fuck you now,” the werewolf said pointedly, “unless you tell me no. What do you want?”

James didn’t hesitate a moment. “Please,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. “Please, I want you to.”

Remus smiled immediately, and then his cock was pressing inside James, making him more full than he’d ever imagined was possible. He kept sliding, and sliding, and sliding, slow but still overwhelmingly fast all at once, until James didn’t think he could take any more. Then he slid one more inch, and finally stopped. James could feel the front of Remus’ thighs pressing against the backs of his own.

“Breathe, little one,” Remus said softly, and James realised he’d been holding his breath since the first touch against his hole. He let out a shaky rush of air, and then breathed in again, focusing on that. It was a tiny bit painful, having a cock in him, but James was still desperately hard. He breathed until he could relax again, and then looked up at Remus’ enquiring face, and gave a small nod.

Remus drew out slowly, inch by thick inch, until James was sure only the tip was in. He stopped moving for a second, and James took another breath, before he started to thrust.

James’ back arched on instinct and he let loose a loud groan, eyes squeezing shut. Remus’ pace wasn’t all that fast, but it wasn’t really teasing either, and the werewolf’s hands were gripping his hips hard. Every movement sent pleasure bursting through James, and he couldn’t think, couldn’t worry, couldn’t move, couldn’t do much of anything but take the wonderful thrusts.

It wasn’t long, James knew, though he couldn’t say how long, before Remus was stopping again, their hips flush. James slowly blinked his eyes open and looked at the blurry form in front of him, but the werewolf wasn’t focused on him. James felt the bed move a little underneath him, and then suddenly Sirius was straddling him, front to him but turned a little and speaking in hushed tones with Remus.

James couldn’t see much of what was happening, but he felt shifting above him, and Remus obviously moving a little, though he seemed to be making an effort not to jostle James much. A few more moments later, and something touched his dick, and James head flew up a little, to see....

Oh, god. Sirius was sinking down onto his cock, all at once, taking it in and leaning back against Remus a little. James had to bite his lip hard to keep from coming then and there. He wasn’t going to last long. Sirius’ face looked wrecked, and James couldn’t blame him, not after all this. 

Then Remus murmured something James couldn’t hear, and James nearly died. He might have already died and this might be heaven, actually. Sirius started bouncing on his cock, shallow, wonderful movements, at the exact same time that Remus started fucking him again. James could feel tears on his face but had no power to stop them. He could hear himself moaning continuously - embarrassingly high-pitched, too - but couldn’t possibly close his mouth. So he laid there and took it, helpless to do anything else.

James felt his legs trembling a minute later, but that was the only warning he got. With a sudden cry, shout, maybe scream, he couldn’t really tell, because he couldn’t hear much of anything at that point, James came. He was staring at the ceiling, he thought, but all he could see was white. 

He came back to himself, blinking at the ceiling, and slowly lifted his head. He was a bit dazed, but he did notice some things. Remus’ cock was definitely still inside him, though he had stilled for now. Sirius had gotten off of his cock, thankfully, and was straddling his chest now, but his face was very close. James registered hands in his hair then, petting softly, and as sound came back from the ringing in his ears, he heard soft cooing. 

James gave a small smile, breath starting to even out a little, and Sirius’ lips met his gently for a moment. James smiled a bit more, then, and slowly looked up to Remus as well. Remus gave him a fond expression, though he seemed to be struggling not to move.

James took a deep breath, and then shifted the tiniest bit. He seemed to have let go of his legs at some point, but Remus was holding them up. “Y’can keep going,” he said in a quiet, somewhat rough voice. 

Remus immediately slid halfway out again, before slamming forward in a rough thrust that left James gasping. He stared up at Remus, relaxing back, his limbs lax now.

“Pup?” Remus said, his voice lower than usual. Sirius looked up, and sat up halfway, though most of his weight was on his knees. James couldn’t help smiling. “Jerk yourself,” Remus instructed, and Sirius was quick to put a hand on his own cock, starting to slide it. “And you can come wherever you’d most like,” Remus added, with a knowing smirk.

Sirius made a very excited, almost squealing noise, and turned around again. He straddled James’ chest again, and started jerking himself off quickly, and James looked down and noticed something. As Sirius tugged at his cock, the head of it was pretty much above James’ chin. And he was about to come, and..... Oh. 

James knew he should likely be embarrassed, or even disgusted or weirded out by what he knew was about to happen, but he wasn’t. No, his spent cock gave a valiant twitch at it, though James knew instinctively he wasn’t going to be able to get it up again, not after all that. He opened his mouth a little, too, and looked up to meet Sirius’ eyes.

Sirius looked close, very close, and his hand only sped up as their eyes met. He bit his lip hard, moans and whimpers and whines falling from his mouth, and didn’t stop for a second.

“Come, my pet, make James look so pretty, covered in your come,” Remus started saying, words grunted out of him as he pressed onto James’ thighs and thrust in hard, deep jerks. 

Sirius came a moment later with a cry, rising up on his knees a little and angling down, his dick pointed right at James’ face. As much as he wanted to watch, James instinctively shut his eyes, feeling the warm liquid splatter over his face a second later. He couldn’t contain a soft moan, licking his lips and tasting a little. The taste itself wasn’t incredible, but it had to be the hottest thing that had ever happened to him, so he couldn’t care less.

James opened his eyes a moment later and saw Sirius looking down at him with the most awed, destroyed expression he’d ever seen on a person. He wanted to say something, anything, but all of a sudden Remus’ thrusts got erratic and harder than ever, and a second later the werewolf let out a long, low moan, and pressed their hips as close together as they could get, and came inside of James.

Remus stayed where he was for a long few moments, eyes sliding closed and panting, before he looked down at the two again. James felt him slowly start to slide out. “Little one, stay put for a moment. You did so well,” he said gently, and James felt a flutter in his heart and a smile lit up his face. “Pup, come here, baby,” Remus added, and James let his head fall back and his eyes slide shut as he felt Sirius shifting.

James heard a few murmured words, but couldn’t quite make them out, and then... 

His eyes flew open and he jerked his head up, looking down with a wide open mouth.

Sirius was knelt between his legs, Remus’ hands still holding them up, and, yep, that was a tongue on his arsehole. James couldn’t help a low moan, because Jesus Fucking Christ, that was a tongue in his arsehole. He laid back and gasped softly, realising what Remus had told Sirius to do. Sirius was cleaning the werewolf’s come out of him. James groaned and grabbed onto the sheets, too fucked out to do anything but take it.

A few more licks in him and a flat tongue against his hole later Sirius was pulling back, and James let out one last weak sound before relaxing again. He didn’t think he was going to be capable of moving for another month. 

James blinked up and saw Remus leaning over him, felt the hands shift from his legs to slowly let them down. Then James was being picked up, gentle as anything, and laid back against the pillows. A moment later there was a soft washcloth Remus must have spelled up or something rubbing gently circles between his thighs, then ever so lightly against his hole and his cock. The washcloth trailed up his stomach, cleaning his own come off, and over his chest. Then James heard Remus murmur a cleaning spell, and his face felt less goopy again. The washcloth ran over his cheeks and chin lightly anyways, and James couldn’t help a smile. 

There was a light kiss pressed to his forehead, and each of his cheekbones, and then his nose, and James looked up at Remus, who gazed down at him with a soft expression. James smiled back, feeling sleepy and comfortable. 

“You were so good, James,” Remus murmured, hand cupping James’ cheek tenderly. He leaned into it without hesitation, eyes flickering shut. “Just give me a minute to take care of my pup, then I’ll be back.” 

James nodded silently and relaxed, eyes still shut, and feeling completely content. It was like his brain had shut off, but in a good way; every thought was just floating by, not pushing to be noticed, but leaving him in peace. He faintly heard the sounds of Remus murmuring to Sirius, reassuring him, and Sirius mumbling back occasionally. James couldn’t help a soft smile. 

A few minutes later, James felt someone sliding into the bed next to him, then an arm sliding under him and around his shoulders. James slowly opened his eyes again, blinking sleepily at the blurry world, to see Remus laying on his back beside him. The werewolf smiled down at him and tugged him a little closer, and James slowly shifted, laying his head on Remus' shoulder and relaxing into him. He glanced over at Sirius, who was lying in a similar position to him on Remus’ other side. 

James felt lips against his head and smiled a little, nosing closer and pressing his whole body up to Remus, soaking in his almost unnatural warmth. 

“I’d spoon you, but Sirius is quite needy,” Remus whispered in his ear, and James huffed a short laugh, letting his eyes slide sleepily closed. 

“Sleep,” Remus murmured, and James nodded silently, already drifting off. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There's a brief moment in this where Remus kisses James, while James is polyjuiced as Sirius. Remus thinks he's kissing Sirius who has previously consented, and doesn't continue once he realises who it is. James is surprised but definitely into it, despite no verbal consent. All actual sexual acts are fully consented to.
> 
> I hope you liked this! Kudos make me smile, comments make me cry (in a good way). This has been a joy to write regardless, though :)  
> My tumblr is @queergenji, if you want to see more of what I write in the future, or just take part in my mess of a blog!
> 
> Aaaah tho thank you all so much anyone who helped me along with this, all the validation and the screaming and the betaing. I hope you have, in Leia's words, descended into the gay void.


End file.
